1. Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of power electronics, and more particularly to a power distribution device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power distribution device may distribute power received from a power source to various power loads, such as a computer, a web server, a router, a switch, a transceiver, and/or other telecommunication devices. Generally, a power distribution device may be stored on a rack. The rack may station the various power loads to which the power distribution device may distribute power. Different power loads may have different power consumption levels. For example, a web server may operate at a higher current level than a computer. In another example, a transceiver may operate at a higher voltage level than a router. Moreover, different power loads may adopt different circuit protection mechanisms, which may include, but are not limited to, fuses and circuit breakers.
Many power distribution devices may be limited to lower-rated power (e.g., 150-200 amperes of total input power). Using multiple lower-rated power distribution devices may potentially improve safety and provide more protection to the power loads. However, multiple lower-rated power distribution devices take up valuable rack space, which may preferably be used for storing other electronic devices.
Some power distribution devices may be pre-configured at the factory such that they may not support the installation of post-manufacturing circuit protection devices, such as circuit breakers and telecom fused disconnects (TFD). Moreover, these power distribution devices may not support the simultaneous installation of various circuit protection devices. Hence, installing circuit protection devices to these power distribution device may be difficult and inefficient.
Thus, there is a need for a power distribution device with improved qualities.